Sarah Connor
by Liz Bay
Summary: Sarah is having a bad day, all she want is to save her son, but some days she just cant see it happen. Hints of Derek/Sarah and Kyle/Sarah please read it: !


**Note: Well I started out with writhing just one scene with Sarah and Derek ( I like those to together) and then I came up with more. I am not sure what I have written but please check it out, but I hope you will like it, and please say what you think :)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Terminator the Sarah Connor Chronicles

**Sarah Connor**

They where both silent, Derek is driving the car and Sarah examen her wounds. They both thought about the fight they just ran from. The meeting with the informer didn't go as well as they expected. It ended in a gunfight. Derek increased the speed to get so far away from the scene as possible before the police shows up.

-Do you want to tell me what happened back there, Derek asks Sarah, he gave her a quick glance.

-No, she simply says. When she woke up this morning she knew it would be a bad day, I should have stayed in my bed. She was angry, angry all the time, she was feeling powerless against the machines and all she wanted was her son to have a normal future.

-Is this why you left John at home this time, so you could go "killing machine" on the guys back there?

-I don't want to talk about it, she says irritating. She didn't want to answer Derek's questions.

-Sarah? She turns her face to meet his eyes, not kyle's eyes but so close, his eyes were showing concern, she didn't want Derek to look at her that way, everyday he reminded her that he was not kyle, she was sick of it, sick of machines sick of skynet, panic was coming close

-Stop the car, she shouts, now!

Difficult to breath she opens the door and starts to walk down the road. The feeling that have started to eating her up for days was now about to swallow her , it was fear. The fear of not protect her son from his future.

Derek watch Sarah as she walks up and down the road and he now sees a side of the legendary Sarah Connor that he has not been told of. A mother who is desperately trying to save her son from a world that is not worth living in. Her face tells him everything he needs to know.

-Sarah listen to me..

Sarah angry that he wont leave her alone screams out to Derek,

-I am trying to save my son from a destiny he doesn't want!

-Have you asked him, have you ever thought about why he became the leader of the resistance? Derek screams back

Sarah swung around and she hits Derek in the face before he could react. Drying the blood from his lips he coldly says, - you made him the way he is in future..

- so now it is my fault, She hits him again and he took the blow, her third hit is blocked by him. Holding her arms down they see in each others eyes, pain, hurt, survival and love. Sarah didn't jump of the feeling she saw and was feeling. She new the first day they met, desperately saving his life and she new he could see her feelings. His hands fell to his sides a surrender to his feelings, Sarah break the gaze and went back to the car with more problem then before , she takes a deep breath and shouts back at him,

- I `ll drive.

* * *

John and Cameron is sitting in the kitchen when Derek is entering, he went for the fridge to get a beer. John looks up from his homework,

- What have happened to your face ? He asks him, a bit curious.

-Your mum, he simply says

-do you know were she is? She was a bit stressed this morning.

-I don't know, he took a sip from his beer.

Cameron answer, she is in her room cleaning her guns, all of them.

ah, its one one those days, John mumble to himself.

-lets order pizza, my mum will not come out there for a while.

* * *

Derek sees Sarah threw the window, she had finally coming out of her room, he takes a deep breath and opens the front door, they had some air to clean.

-what do you want?

-I want to help you.

She didn't want help, but sometimes I have to surrender right? Sarah thought.

-Ok I am listening.

He walks to her and sat down beside her. When he starts to talk his voice is a little bit more alive but he forms the words with difficulty.

- Kyle used to talk about you, he had never met you but he loved you already then, he had a picture of you that Connor gave him. John must have told him a lot about you. I never new why but now I do.

-Derek, I don't want to hear this..

-Sarah just listen. he says a bit hard, Kyle once said this to me , " she never believed in god she was so stubborn to change my destiny. She was the devil against god when she determent tried to stop the machines from killing me but in the end she didn't stop skynet, but she trained me to be the leader of the resistance. She gave the humanity a fighting chance to survive.. , "

With confusion i asked who she was and Kyle said: She was Sarah Connor. I never know why he told me that, give me hope maybe, his eyes froze a bit like he was in another time. He then snapped out of it and he continues.

- Your job is not to stop skynet, not even John's. Sarah sits silent. Sarah rise from the porch and Derek follows. Now standing in front of each other, Sarah opens her mouth and says quietly

-I will keep trying to stop skynet. Derek nod's in silence, he starts walking away from her, he then stops and turns around. He search for her eyes,

- I'm not Kyle Reese, he says with a low strained voice

Sarah didn't know what to say - Why are you saying that?

He smiles a bit - Because you live in the future and the past not the presence.

/ the end


End file.
